Episode 2: A Twin-Tail Mystery ?!
EPISODE 2---A TWIN TAIL MYSTERY ?! Episode Overview This episode is mostly a long conversation between Soji, Aika, and Twoearle. Soji is confused about his role in fighting the Elemelians, and why he has to change into an adolescent girl to access Tail Gear. He seeks answers, and at the same time, the Elemelians seek answers as to just who is TailRed ? At Elemelian Headquarters, the monsters are deciding who is going to battle TailRed next. Meanwhile, an angry Aika bursts into Soji's bedroom, only to find that Twoearle is already there. Twoearle begins a lengthily explanation as to why the Elemelians are here on earth and what they hope to accomplish. The Elemelians hope to accomplish a lot, too, and are reviewing their battle strategies. Twoearle talks about why Soji transitions into a girl, among many other thoughts and ideas. Two Elemelians begin a parlor game to decide who will battle TailRed. Twoearle talks about her and her world's fruitless and soulless past, and just as Soji's mother joins the conversation, talks about quick-bulding a secret underground Command Center under the house. Mom gives the approval, but Aika is apprehensive. Next day at school, Soji finds out that TailRed has become famous, in fact, the school shows a video of her battle. After school, Ultimegil sends a worldwide message to surrender, causing TailRed to swing into battle mode. She easily defeats Turtleguildy, the winner of the parlor game, but finds it very difficult to handle the adoration of all of her new fans. This Episode's Story Soon after TailRed has had her first battle with an Elemelian, Soji is in his room with Twoearle and Aika. And as expected, an argument breaks out between Twoearle and Aika, forcing Soji to try and intervene. Meanwhile, at Elemelian Headquarters, Dragguildy, the Squadron Leader of the Elemelians, is questioning his underlings about their proposed battle plans for defeating TailRed. Tempers have settled down in Soji's room, so Twoearle begins a lengthy explanation of why the Elemelians have come to Earth, what they are looking for, and what they hope to accomplish. The Elemelians feed off of 'spiritual attributes' ( such as Agape Love ), so they 'harvest' humans of the will and passion necessary to do great things, leaving the humans untouched physically, but with no interest in anything beyond the mundane. Humans, by nature, are not strong enough to resist the removal of 'attributes' by an Elemelian, but by using a power battle suit called 'Tail Gear', a human can potentially defeat an Elemelian in hand-to-hand battle. A video is being played, on a huge monitor screen, in Dragguildy's strategic room, of TailRed killing Lizardguildy. Dragguildy asks for ideas from the troopers as to how to engage TailRed. Many unusual ideas are floated, and as a consequence, Dragguildy devises a system by which it will be decided who will face TailRed next. In Soji's bedroom, Soji asks the all important question, Why does he transition into a teenage female when he goes through the Transformation Sequence ( Henshin ) to access Tail Gear and power up for battle ? Twoearle remarks, in so many words, that Tail Gear can only be effectively powered in battle by ones who wear twin tails, and only girls wear twin tails ! Soji shows Twoearle a crystal orb that TailRed recovered after her first battle. It is a crystallized form of 'spiritual energy'. It is also reveled that the Elemelians are paradoxical beings, who while they are here on Earth. tend to develop human style fetishes that work against their own practical interests. Dragguildy's selection system turns out to merely be a parlor game !!! Two Elemelians, Foxguildy and Turtleguldy, go head-to-head with each other to see who wins the right to face-off against TailRed. Setting aside 'pillow talk', Twoearle tells the sad, sad story of her life, and the fate of her world after the Elemelians stripped all 'attribute power' from the human-like inhabitants. FLASHBACK---To the girl who had worn twin tails for years, but had her attribute strength removed, and then boldly declared that she never had worn her hair in twin tails ! (#) Soji is again incensed, and pledges to fight the Elemelians as the teenage girl TailRed, a Twin Tail Warrior. Twoearle pledges to help, too, by building a secret Command Center under the house. But who is overhearing the conversation, but Soji's mom ! She quickly gives permission for Twoearle to be a member of the family, and to build the Center. Mom also implies that she knows that Soji can transform into a teenage girl, and has no problem with that. Aika objects to the social and interpersonal situations that may develop around having Twoearle in the household, but she is overruled by Mom. Now because it is already evening, Twoearle leaves to begin constructing the Center with her alien powers and abilities. Aika sternly warns Soji about not trusting Twoearle and her plans, at least for now. Back to the parlor game, which is a tower of toy bricks, with the two taking turns removing bricks one-by-one. Whoever removes the brick that causes the tower to collapse, is the loser. The competition goes deep into the night. During the night of a quarter moon, Soji is unable to sleep, as so lies awake in bed. In the morning, Twoearle collapses in his bed, and then is hog-tied by Aika. Soji and Aika leave for school, only to find that the morning classes are cancelled, in favor of the entire school watching TailRed's battle video that was uploaded to the Internet ! At school, Soji is mortified, since he knows that TailRed is himself as an adolescent teen girl. After school, Aika and Soji are walking home together, when a worldwide vision is seen in the sky, that of Dragguildy proclaiming what the Elemelians intend to do with the Earthlings. Twoearle calls Soji on his wrist band, and asks him to do a Henshin to become TailRed, which he does, right out in public, in the alleyway ! TailRed is instructed to go to an all-girls High School in the next town over. And who should be there, amidst the PE class going on, but the winner of the parlor game, Turtleguildy !!! However, Turtleguildy is greatly distracted from his mission of gathering attribute power. Instead, he is musing about his indulging his clothing fetish for admiring teenage girl's gym uniforms, which all of the girls are wearing for the PE class. And that distraction is all that TailRed needs to take down Turtleguildy with her Blazer Blade. However, her victory is short-lived, as afterwards she is mobbed by the many teen girls who want to be around her and take selfies. Category:Episodes